


Reprogrammed

by Zehntacles



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Bondage, Breeding, Creampie, F/F, F/M, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Post-Game(s), Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 06:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30034125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zehntacles/pseuds/Zehntacles
Summary: After escaping the Deepsea Metro and starting a new life in Inkopolis, Agent 8 is drawn back into the depths of her old home to serve the Empire in a way she had never expected or desired.
Relationships: Agent 3/Agent 8 (Splatoon), Agent 8/DJ Octavio
Kudos: 5





	Reprogrammed

On the bustling streets of Inkopolis people were moving about on foot, by car and by public transportation as they made their way about their daily lives. A city that was filled with activity every day and seemed to glow with energy at night. It could be a little much for some, but depending on where you came from it may seem like a paradise. Such was the case for many of the Octolings that had moved from Octo Valley into the city after many years of segregation from the war their people had fought in. But these days everyone of the current generation was much more open minded and willing to share their turf with one another. Including a young Octoling that had gone a much different route on her way to the surface.

The girl who had adopted the name Eight after getting the title Agent 8 from her elderly veteran friend had been through a more than hectic adventure. One that nearly cost her her life. After an unexpected battle with the Squidbeak Splatoon member Agent 3 she and her enemies had been cast down below even the depths of Octo Valley where she had been left with the Splatoon leader Cap'n Cuttlefish. Together they all barely escaped with their lives and somehow through the chaos made it to the surface. Even though she had lost some of her memory due to the initial battle that had led to that adventure, Eight recalled pieces of her past. Friends, loved ones, respected individuals. Hopes, dreams and regrets from her days as a soldier in the empire. But now that she was free she planned to relish that gift of individuality.

Even simple days like grocery shopping filled her with joy. Speaking in the Inkling language was a little difficult, but she managed well enough and was often told her accent was very cute by native speakers. More than a few male Inklings had attempted to get closer to her, wanting to show her the "fun" life you could have in Inkopolis. Going as far as to compare her appearance to Marina from the band Off The Hook. Eight didn't have the ego to try to match up to someone as great as her, but it didn't matter anyway how many compliments that gave. Right now there was only one person she wanted to spend her days with. They were currently waiting at home in their apartment for her to return.

After escaping the Deepsea Metro she, Cap'n Cuttlefish and Agent 3 had been trapped in, Eight was essentially alone in the world. Marina had been very kind in offering to help support her as she transitioned into life on the surface, but that felt too imposing on the woman she looked up to so much. So instead of trying to fit into the life of a musical super star she accepted the offer Agent 3 gave her of living a more quiet existence together. Agent 3 had a name of course, Sango, and her own life before joining the Squidbeak Splatoon. But in an interesting inverse to Eight she seemed happy to take on the job of a part time soldier. So while they both waited for their skills to be needed again they enjoyed daily life together as one-time enemies and now full-time friends. The relationship sometimes reminded her of the Octoling partner she was close to back in her old home, but she couldn't remember her name anymore. Just the faint recollection of a face and a feeling. Besides, she was never going back there again.

Balancing bags hanging from both her arms, she removed a key from her pocket and entered their apartment. Closing the door behind herself with her foot she walked further in, surprised at how quiet it was. "Sango, are you home at this time?" Eight called out, not getting a response. Deciding to not wait for her she began unpacking the food and getting ready to make dinner. Wanting to have it prepared on time before Sango returned home. As she went to place some of the items into the refrigerator she saw there was a new note attached to the front of it by a magnet. Pulling it off and reading it, the words were straight forward. "I'm on the roof - 3"

"The roof? Why would she be going there?" Eight wondered aloud, deciding it would be a better idea to put everything away in the fridge for now while she resolved this. Grabbing her keys once more she left the apartment and walked up the stairs. She wasn't out of shape but after walking most of today, climbing up flights of stairs wasn't high on her list of things to do. After a few more tired steps she stretched her limbs and walked out the door onto the apartment building roof. There was still some light left, the sun setting in the distance and she could see her friend framed by it as she stood near the edge looking out at the water. This was a place she normally enjoyed visiting as the view was lovely and you could get a hint of the sea breeze in the air. "Sango, are you the okay?"

Turning around to face her, Eight could see that Sango was dressed how she'd seen her earlier that day. Simple shorts and a large T-shirt over her frame. Her "Hero's Outfit" as she called it was well kept and made her look gallant but when she was out of that uniform she usually dressed disheveled. Preferring comfort over appearance. The only odd item was the sunglasses over her eyes.

"Oh, I see you have purchased new protective eye gear. Was it to enjoy the view better?" Eight asked, approaching her since Sango wasn't speaking up. She was a girl of few words but not usually this few of them. As Eight got closer though something felt wrong, deep inside herself. "Those eyeglasses. They are looking familiar to me. Sango... where did you-" Something caught her ears, a random sound or a gust of wind. Whatever it was Eight ducked down just in time to see something swing over her head. Directly in front of her there were maroon droplets of ink that hit the ground. Realizing she was clearly in danger she rolled away from where she'd been standing and turned to see the last thing she expected. "Octolings!?"

Three Octolings to be precise, but they didn't look like the ones she saw walking around the streets of Inkopolis. They were wearing combat gear, black in color and all carrying weapons. One with a scoped rifle, the other with an automatic gun and the last wielding the large brush that had just been used to nearly strike her against the head. Also very notably all three were wearing sunglasses that glowed with a strange electric pulse. "Why do you... I... um..." It took a second for her to think about it but she stopped speaking in the Inkling language, changing to her original. "What are you doing here? Why did you attack me?" Instead of answering her, the soldier with the rifle took aim, Eight rolling away from the shot at the last second. The other two closing in on her retreat.

This was trouble, she was outnumbered and without a weapon to defend herself. Without a clue as to where these three had come from but aware they were fighting her seriously. Instead of retreating further she charged forward and grabbed hold of the large paint brush weapon, wrestling with its owner for control. The Octoling with the automatic gun took aim at her and Eight pulled her weight backwards spinning her enemy around into the line of fire. There was a cry out in surprise and while she felt bad for her attacker Eight was still quick to take advantage of the situation. Kicking her attacker in the stomach and separating her from the weapon. The Octoling with the automatic gun ran to check on her teammate, reducing the threat to one source for now. Lifting her paintbrush up so the solid portion covered her face, the stick part of it absorbed most of the impact from the Octoling's shot that was using the scoped rifle. No time to think of any of it, she'd been operating off adrenaline and instinct through this fight and was getting tired. Holding up the brush defensively she backed up towards Sango, staying between her attackers and her friend.

"Why are you doing this!?" Eight shouted at them. "I don't understand! We're not enemies, we don't have to fight each other." They continued to close in and as Eight backed up she felt something stiff touch the back of her head. Slowly turning around, in the dimming light of the evening, she could see the same glowing pulse of electricity on the sunglasses Sango wore. Her arm was extended out and she had the barrel of a gun held against the back of Eight's head. "Sango...?" Her friend didn't reply. Instead Eight felt the gun lower down to her back and shoot her, three or five times. Dropping her weapon she fell face first on the roof in pain, the impact to her body and the betrayal of her friend sending her into unconsciousness. Recalling being hoisted up by several hands and then there was darkness.

When her eyes opened again the scenery was very different. Even though she was awake everything was still quite dark and it was difficult to see. There were artificial lights in the room she found herself in but could quickly tell she wasn't outside any longer. The air felt different, heavy and warm somehow. Strangely there was something kind of familiar about the scent that entered her nose and even the metal floor she laid against. Trying to sit up, she found her legs were bound at the ankles and her wrists were tied behind her back. Groaning Eight turned her body around on the floor until she was able to right herself and look around. Before she could figure out where exactly she was, a familiar male voice spoke up to her. "Did you sleep well?"

Eight felt a shudder creep through her entire body hearing that voice. She realized now that the thumping she had heard wasn't in her head but was reverberating through the facility she was inside of. Music that was playing through speakers that were planted so that they would get the maximum distance possible with their sound. A rhythm designed to steal your focus and keep you in a trance. Shifting her body around on the floor where she sat, Eight's eyes landed on the large Octarian in front of her. His body was magenta color, eyes a deep green with black pupils that stared straight at her. Atop his head was a golden helmet with intricate designs like a crown and of his eight tentacles, two were crossed in front of him. One with a deep set X shaped scar in it.

"Hello… King Octavio." Eight replied to him, doing her best to keep her voice even.

"Did you have fun on the surface?" He asked her, Eight able to feel the spite in his words. She pulled at her wrist and ankle restraints but she was bound tightly enough that she couldn't slip out easily. "You seemed to be enjoying yourself. Spending your days carefree without a thought of the ones you left behind."

"It wasn't my choice… at first." Eight began, trying to get a read on where she was. This felt like Octo Valley, did they really transport her all that distance out of Inkopolis so quickly or were they keeping her elsewhere. "I fell into the Deepsea Metro. It took everything I had to escape."

"I don't know what that is nor do I care about it."

"You should." Eight retorted. "It wasn't just me, so many of our kind have fallen down there. Become victims of that place. You should care about the surface too." She began, feeling passionate about her words. "King Octavio, you shouldn't treat these places like enemy territory anymore. There's so much we can learn from the people that live there. Marina Ina herself has-"

"Don't speak that traitor's name!" He shouted at her, Eight feeling ashamed when she recoiled from him in fear. It was a behavior that had been ingrained in her since she had been very young. One all Octolings in Octo Valley learned early on: obedience. "She's the worst of you deserters. After she left they all thought they were free to go, that things were somehow different."

"They are different." Eight said to him quietly. "We don't need to fight like this anymore."

"Ah yes, I'm sure you want to get along happily with our mortal enemies. My scouts told me they found you living with one." He slid up to her, his many tentacles forcing his large frame forward and towering over her. "Not just any inkling, either. Her name is Sango and she was the first one to come down here and stop our plans."

"We were stealing…" Eight muttered.

"What was that? I didn't quite understand you with that insolent tone."

"We were stealing!" Eight replied, more sternly now. "We took from Inkopolis what they had built. How does that make us the heroes!?"

"So they've polluted your mind this much." He said to her, the front two tentacles on his body uncurling from each other as one reached out to lift up her face to lock their gaze together. "That look… those eyes, you've strayed so far away from your people. Are you even an Octoling anymore?"

"I just wanted to live my own life." Eight said to him honestly. "Is that a crime? I just wanted… to be free. Like Marina is." Their eyes stayed upon one another for some time and through it all she didn't understand why he was so angry at her personally. Many Octolings lived in Inkopolis now. But for some reason he was fixated on her. "I can't go back to how I was before I went to the surface."

"That's easier to solve than you think." He said, turning around and returning to where he'd been sitting before. Eight looked around the room now to see she wasn't actually alone with him. There were eyes peering at her from the darkness, yellow and wide at various heights and positions. She recognized that they belonged to a variety of Octarians that were watching with interest. Some of them may have even been the Octolings that had kidnapped her. Octavio returned to his chair and sat in the middle of the room, reaching down next to the chair into some sort of metal box and pulling out an item, tossing it to Eight. "Put those on and we can end this farce."

"No..." Eight whispered in dread, looking at the sunglasses that laid on the floor in front of her. Despite their simple appearance she understood all too well what they were. Once put on they'd begin the process again of making her an obedient Octoling. Another cog in the machine of the Octo Empire. "Please, not that! Don't make me go back. I don't want to lose what I have."

"You're refusing your people?" He asked her harshly.

"I'm refusing to become a puppet again! I can't... I can't lose who I am. What I've built myself into. Please don't make me!" Footsteps approached her from behind and a boot pressed down on to her back. Eight lurched forward from the pressure and then let out a little whimper feeling a kick against her body from the other side.

"Look at that, you're offending them." A hand grabbed her by the tentacles of her hair and yanked her up, Eight fighting back tears as she was pulled on to her knees. Tilting her head back she could see it was one of the Octolings that had fought with her on the roof of her apartment. Her hand squeezing hard around Eight's tentacle and keeping her held in place. "Your own sisters in arms put their lives in danger to bring you home and you insult them like this?"

"They could have stayed up there with me instead." Eight argued, the other Octoling beside her kicking her in the stomach hard again. She grit her teeth in pain but endured it.

"Perhaps you'd prefer being cut to pieces then? We could easily make four or so good weapons out of you if we're careful on the operating table."

"...can't you just kill me if it means that much to you?" Eight asked in despair. "If you have to hurt me so much won't you just end it?"

"Why won't you just come back home!?"

"Why do you care so much if I do!?" Eight finally shouted out. "There's so many Octolings on the surface now. Why me!?" She asked, the Octoling holding her by the hair letting her go so she could kneel before him.

"We looked into you, Agent 8." He spoke her Splatoon code name with disdain. "You helped that old bastard Cuttlefish get back to the surface with you, along with that damned Inkling that ruined our plans. However, it wasn't just that. You're strong." He said, with near admiration in his voice. "You defeated that Inkling on your own, climbed your way out of that pit and even fought off my soldiers without a weapon. My dear, you are far too valuable to just kill."

"I'm not a soldier anymore." Eight replied.

"That's not what I've heard from your friends. Shall we ask them?" Octavio raised two of his tentacles into the air and clapped them, another figure approaching from the darkness behind him. Wearing the same glasses the other Octolings were.

"Sango!" Eight called out to her desperately. "Sango, you have to escape!"

"Escape? Why, she has no desire to escape, do you Sango?" Octavio asked her, Sango not moving in the slightest at the question. "Oh, that's right. She's a little slow on the uptake. Odd considering these didn't affect that other Inkling this way. Sango, shake your head no." He commanded, Sango doing as she was told and shaking her head. "There, you see now?"

"What did you do to her?" Eight asked in horror. "Why isn't she talking?"

"Strangest thing about this Inkling, no matter what she doesn't seem to respond to anything. There's activity in her mind but she seems to have just shut down outwardly. She'll barely even respond to an injury." Octavio explained, and to prove his point struck her hard against her back. Sango let out a cry of pain but afterwards returned to her standing position. Silent and still.

"Don't." Eight said in fear seeing her friend get hit.

"Well, this truly has been a disappointment." Octavio continued. "You were to help us pave the way for a new series of soldiers. A shame we couldn't come to an understanding."

"I don't understand any of this…" Eight said, looking at her friend's blank expression as she stood faithfully next to her former master. During their escape from the Deepsea Metro Agent 3 had been subjected to a different form of mind control. The kind that had been used on the other Octarians she encountered there that had rendered them into mindless, nearly lifeless creatures. She wondered if somehow that after being subjected to that process and then the mind control of the glasses she wore now if it was causing her current state. "What could I possibly offer you for the future? King Octavio… please understand. I'm just one lone girl. There's nothing I can do for you like this. I don't want to fight anymore."

"Fortunately for you that wouldn't be necessary. You've been chosen for a far grander purpose. I brought you here to make you my bride." Her eyes went wide as she tried to even comprehend such a thing.

"Be... your bride? As in marriage?"

"Of course. You've proven that some Octolings far exceed others and the sheer numbers of the Octarians are not enough to overtake our enemies. If we're ever to reclaim the surface we'll require a new breed of soldier. Ones born of a stock that can fight as fiercely as our opponents and rule in their place."

"I... I..." Eight stammered, completely shook by what he was saying to her. It was so far away from what she had expected. But in the end it wasn't any different than what she feared from him before. "I don't wish to disrespect you. To me you are still... still the great King Octavio. Even now I don't hate you, I truly don't. But please... I need my freedom." Eight pleaded with him, Octavio still staring her down with those green eyes that watched without falter.

"You've grown too attached to this new life of distractions and short lived enjoyment." He said. "Clearly we need to remove those distractions if we're to ever make any progress for our future." Turning to Sango he spoke. "Inkling, remove your weapon and point it at your head." Without hesitation she did as instructed, unholstering her gun and turning it around to face herself. The barrel in her face she stared directly into the weapon.

"NO!" Eight screamed, lunging forward despite her bonds restricting her movements. "No! Please! I beg of you! Not her! Not her!" Pushing herself along the metal floor she crawled to them, sobbing. "Not her! I beg of you. Please! Please!"

"...well then, we could keep her here, like this. With us. If you choose to stay." Octavio offered, the terror reflecting in her eyes as she knew there was truly no way out. Her most precious friend, someone she'd fought with and against who had then taken her into her home, their life was in her hands.

What else could she have done?

"I... accept." Eight said, laying her head on the floor. "I accept. If you don't hurt her... I'll do whatever you want." The two other Octolings approached her, reaching down and cutting off the restraints that had bound her wrists and legs together. Even with her limbs free Eight still didn't get up right away, taking a while to lift her head off the ground. As she slowly got to her feet she saw Sango still had the gun pressed to her forehead, ever ready to pull the trigger should she be told. "You'll keep your word, right? You promise me?"

"I would be an awful husband and king to not honor the wishes of my bride to be." He said, extending a tentacle and offering her the glasses. "Put them on. This will be the sign of your acceptance." Raising a shaky hand up Eight took the glasses from him and looked at the inside of the lenses. Able to see the circuitry within them that would make her part of the Octo Empire once more. The most terrifying thing being that something inside of her wanted it. Missed it. The feeling of being part of something bigger, something that knew her better than she knew herself and would always embrace her. It scared and excited her all at once. Taking one last look at Sango with her own eyes she began to lift the glasses up to her face.

"I'm sorry Sango. Thank you for everything you've done for me. That part of me will always still love you." Raising them up she placed them on her face. As they rested on her nose and ears she felt them working. Her heart racing as she gripped the sides of her hair and pulled harder than the Octolings that had abused her earlier. "Sango! I'm sorry! I'm sorrrrkkk!" Her feet stumbled as she fell backwards on the ground, hands clutching around the glasses but unable to pull them off. "I feel it... I feel it! I feel it happening again! My mind!" Tears streamed down her face as her mouth opened and shifted from wailing agony into a bright smile. The other Octoling women lifted her to her feet and embraced her, Eight hugging them back tightly. Their love, their desperation to bring her back, how much she meant to them and in turn how much they meant to her. She could feel it all now directly. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I ever left. I'm home again. It feels so warm inside my chest. I'd forgotten how warm it felt being with you all."

Seeing her change of heart Octavio motioned with a tentacle to lower the weapon from Sango's head, the Inkling doing as she was told and letting her arms rest at her sides. Eight turned to face Octavio again, her face a bright smile as she approached him and gave him a salute. "My glorious leader, thank you for not giving up on me. I apologize for how hard I f-f-fought you. How much I re... resist... re-resisted you." Eight said to him, twitching slightly at the memory of trying to avoid this fate. There were still tears falling from her eyes. "It's so wonderful to feel all of you again. To be one with you again."

"Having you back with us fills me with hope for our future." He replied. "Do you still accept my offer to become my bride?"

"It's the dream of every girl in Octo Valley to be asked such a thing." Eight replied to him, hands touching her cheeks in embarrassed delight. Wiping the tears from her face as a blush appeared upon them. "My king I have to admit I've... never been with a man before. I don't know how to be a proper bride to you."

"Fear not, you'll learn quickly." Octavio said, the Octoling women approaching her from either side. Eight had been dressed in attire more commonly found in Inkopolis; tight pants around her legs and athletic shoes. Just a soft, comfortable hoodie around her torso. Those things were carefully pulled off her body, cast aside as she watched them get scooped up by the crowd of Octarians that surrounded them all and passed around between them in fascination. Reduced down to a pair of pink and green matching panties and bra she felt even more embarrassed being exposed. Even after being assimilated again into the collective of thoughts and feelings her people shared she couldn't hide her humiliation at being exposed to them all so completely.

"My king... they'll all see." Eight complained as her bra was unclasped behind her back and taken from her. "I feel exposed." The other Octoling woman pulled down her panties despite Eight squeezing her thighs together to prevent it. The women tossing these garments to the crowd as well as prizes.

"The consummation of the marriage is the most vital part of all. Being viewed by your people bringing the newest generation of soldiers into our ranks is an honor." Octavio explained as Eight was walked up to him by the two women, large tentacles wrapping around her body and lifting her up off the ground. She shivered in both anticipation and fear as they wrapped around her limbs, holding her body in place as she felt them drag across her chest and between her legs.

"T-touching me... I can feel it." Eight muttered, shivering as she felt his strong limbs dragging across her skin. The suction cups on the undersides of his tentacles gripping her breasts and pulling at them, making her gasp in surprise. Between her legs the tentacle drug in long, slow drags against her pussy and she was growing excited. Thinking less about the eyes watching all around her and more at the pleasure she was receiving. Even back in Inkopolis she rarely ever explored the sexual side of herself and feeling this touch on her sensitive parts now was new and a little frightening. "I'm getting warmer... my body is... this is too much." Her muscles struggled against her bonds but the tentacles just gripped her harder.

"You needn't worry about it." Octavio explained to her, twisting her position upside down in the air with her legs up and spread apart and her head dipping down to see the women watching behind her with eager smiles and red cheeks. "Everyone here loves you and loves seeing you like this. They're all encouraging you to continue and succeed."

"Everyone... seeing me... encouraging me..." Eight repeated, letting her thighs relax a little more and realizing that she wasn't just warm now but her pussy was growing excited from his constant dragging against it. Her back was resting on one of his tentacles like a thin bed and others restrained and lifted her by her arms and legs. One of his tentacles crawled across her chest and took hold of her breasts by her nipples with his suction cups, pulling at them in a way that made her hips push up to him. "I've never felt this way before... my body... it's opening up. It wants to show you... to show everyone." His tentacle pulled up at her nipple and let it go with a wet pop from the suction. "Ooooh! Please keep doing that!"

"As you wish, my loyal wife." He replied, his words making her pant harder as he squeezed her breasts with the strength of his tentacles and pulled hard at her nipples.

"Wife... loyal wife... I want to be one to you." Through the haze of lust she could see the other Octoling women were watching her with a bit of discomfort. Not all the Octarians could experience sexual reproduction like them but the ones that could were hungry for that same outlet to be given to them. The honor of being allowed to produce children not often granted to soldiers, even those capable of it. "Mother of your children... my pussy is eager to accept you..." Eight moaned, spreading her legs further to him. "Please, my king. Use me to breed your children. I want to feel it! If I wait any longer I won't be able to think about anything else."

"Let everyone rejoice with the gift you give to your people." He declared, Eight looking up to see a larger and swollen tentacle that looked slightly different from the rest, rise above her and then lay on her stomach between her breasts. The tip was releasing a white liquid that dripped down between her cleavage onto her collar and neck. Eight leaning her head forward and extending her tongue to lick it off her skin. Watching it drag up her body she could feel the other tentacles between her legs move away for the new one to slide against her pussy lips. Parting her folds and slipping into her.

"It's... big!" Eight stammered, feeling it push inside of her body. Despite wanting it so bad she still shuddered and struggled against the tentacles holding her tightly. Feeling a small sting of pain mixed with overwhelming desire to have it fill her up. "It's too much... it's too much... I can't take it all!" The tentacle crept further inside of her pussy, dragging against her inner walls as she panted hard. Looking down she thought she could see her stomach bulging slightly from the amount of him packed into her. "I'm gonna break... I'm gonna break apart... it's so big." After the amount of time it took for him to press all of himself inside of her, Eight was left hanging upside down, panting hard having taken all of it.

Then he began pulling out and thrusting back in.

"Guugh! Oooh no! Oooh it's soo much! I'm breaking apart!" She cried out, feeling him fill her inside over and over, her face plastered with a smile having her desires finally met to breed with him. Pain subsided with each push into her body as she accepted him with less resistance. The taste of the fluid spilling from him was still on her lips and she was thinking only of taking it all inside of herself. Her mind focused on fulfilling her duty to him and her desire to mate.

Slowly the tentacle around her right arm extended out and the tip wrapped around the edge of her glasses, lifting them up. "Wait... sire... my beloved? What are you-" As they pulled off of her face Eight felt a rush of cold go through her body. The intensity of the large tentacle pushing into her pussy was overwhelming and she panicked feeling the eyes of the surrounding Octarians and Octolings around her. "No! Nooo! Stop, please stop! I'm... ugh... oh no... wait... don't!" Her limbs pulled hard to try and escape his grip but it was useless, wrapped too tightly in the many tentacles around her body. Two of them wrapped around her breasts and squeezed them hard. "Ahhh! It's... oh no, it's too much! Pleaseeee!"

"I thought you loved me, my bride?" Octavio asked her, almost too calmly for how hard he was driving into her hips. "Before you were begging to breed with me, don't you feel it still?"

"I don't! I don't!" She cried out, though it wasn't entirely true. Her pussy was wet enough that she could feel the fluid from her excitement drip down past her ass and on to the floor beneath them. The disconnect from the glasses made all the senses much sharper as her thighs shook and muscles clamped each time he drove into her. "I don't want to... not like this... I'm..."

"So I shouldn't continue?" Octavio asked her, his tentacle pulling out so it was only just barely inside of her. His other tentacles stopped rubbing her skin and massaging her breasts, holding her completely still. "Are you declining our consummation now, before everyone's eyes here?" He continued, Eight groaning over how upset she was that she wanted him inside of her again. Looking around with panicked eyes she could feel the crowd observing her while she dangled before them naked and aroused, all with near hopeful expressions.

What else could she have done?

"Please... more." Eight whispered.

"I'm sorry, you'll have to speak louder for that."

"Please... please continue! I want you to continue!" She shouted shamefully, tears returning to her eyes as she felt the tentacle plunge inside of her again. "Oooh fuck! I... I really wanted it! I really do want to be bred by your thick tentacle."

"Finally you're being honest with yourself, my beloved." He said, this time pushing in and bunching the tentacle inside her pussy to make her stomach bulge.

"Ohh fuck! I... I don't want it! I don't really want it but I can't stop! I can't stop getting fucked. I need your... I need your tentacles to squeeze me harder! I need to feel that pain again!" She begged, soon getting her request as she felt the pressure of his grip increase on her body and binding her tightly to where she couldn't move at all. Legs and thighs squishing under the pressure curled around them and arms bound tightly behind her head. Her breasts squeezed hard and nipples pulled at roughly. When he shoved it inside of her again it was all too much for her to bear and she clamped her muscles around him.

"I'm cumming! I'm cumming from Octavio's tentacle inside me! It hurts but it's good! I'm... having sex in front of everyone for the first time... and I'm cumming so hard!" Her thighs gripped around him as much as they could, his tentacle shoving hard and quickly inside of her until it finally released his seed within. "Finally! Finally finally finally! Finally it's inside! It's overflowing in me!" Eight cried out in joy and terror as she was pumped into, so much more than her body could have taken as it seemed to spill out and coat down her body. Stomach, chest, neck and even her face now covered in the mixture of their fluids together.

Pulling out of her pussy slowly and carefully, Eight let out a long moan feeling it leave her body. Being set on to the floor of the room where she laid covered in the proof of their marriage. She couldn't look up at him, just staring off into the ceiling as her body recovered from the intensity of having her virginity taken from her on her wedding night. The lights above her were obscured as Octavio held the glasses in front of her face. Eight shakily reaching up to take them. Hesitating only a moment. "...I'm sorry I've become this... filthy woman now, Sango. I still love you. Even if I'm just a whore for breeding now." Then dropped them onto her face and was thrust back into the numbing warmth of the collective. "My beloved... I'm so full." Moaning she took some of the semen from her creampie off her skin into her hand and licked it off her palm. "I'll have your children with this. With your love inside of me."

"I know you will my darling, and we won't stop there. You will birth, raise and train a generation of my progeny. Princes and Princesses of the Octo Empire. You'll be a queen without equal."

"A queen..." Eight said dreamily, the other Octolings helping her up to her feet. She offered them some of the fluids that had escaped her body on to her skin and they licked it up hungrily. Desperate for a small taste of what it meant to be chosen as a woman who has been given the luxury of breeding. Each of them desperately licking at her torso and thighs to drink of that pleasure rarely afforded to them. As her skin was cleaned by the tongues of women that surrounded her, Eight extended an arm to Sango who dutifully left Octavio's side and approached her. The other women separated themselves from Eight as Sango took her hand and was pulled into a hug. "My beloved king, I'll be keeping this Inkling for myself. I think she will be very useful to us in the future." Octavio stared at her, as if weighing on whether or not to allow her to make such an independent decision in front of his followers so soon. Tapping one tentacle against another in thought he nodded.

"Very well, as a wedding gift to you, you may have her." Octavio agreed, Eight stroking the back of Sango's head with a very happy smile.

"Thank you, my beloved. All for the glory of the empire." She declared to the other Octarians and Octolings around her repeating it. With the event having passed Sango and Eight were escorted from Octavio's large chamber to another room within the facility by the Octoling women that had been watching over her. A private bedroom for her to stay in while she recovered and adjusted to her life back in the valley. There was only one bed afforded for her at the moment but she assured them it was enough for her and Sango to share together. When the Octolings left her alone, Eight took the gun away from Sango that she'd been holding all this time and put it on the other side of the room away from her. Directing her to sit on the bed Eight prepared for them to sleep together and recover from today. Though there was a strange pull inside of her. Something she felt compelled to do. Approaching a desk in the room she searched the drawers until she found a simple note pad of paper and a pen. Pulling both out she began to write.

"On the surface I had sought a new life."

"Reclaimed by this hive for her I'll survive."

"And begin anew as a queen and a wife."

Eight looked the words over after she wrote them, then again once more as if to try and make sense of them. Her mind couldn't comprehend why she had written them down but she saw tears were again falling from her face and landing on the paper. Not wanting to think about it anymore she put the notepad and pen back into the desk and then returned to bed, pulling Sango into the sheets with her. On the surface they had shared a bed together and now here she felt comfort knowing that that was something from her former life that she hadn't lost on her return to her family.


End file.
